Ashes in May
by Love Actions
Summary: Ash is traveling through kalos with Clement, Bonnie, and Serena. The enter a town called crystal beach. The signs up for the tournament the next day. Eventually that day he meets may
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it. I do not own pokemon so... uhhh hope you like it.

CH. 1 REUNION

Ash is traveling through a small town in Kalos called crystal beach. He is traveling with his new competition Clement, Bonnie, and Serena. As they passed through the town Serena told as that the town as having a pokemon contest and tournament. "Guys why don't you go and check us into the pokemon center while I go sign up" said Ash. "pika!' ''Okay then we'll meet up at the pokemon center" replied Clement .

"While your doing that me an Bonnie will make some pokepuffs" said serena smiling. "yay!' exclaimed Bonnie. "nenene!"[dedenne]. with that they split up. ash arrived at the sign up booth. "excuse is this where you enter the pokemon contest and tournament?' asked Ash to the lady in the booth. "yes it is now which one would you like to enter?" asked the lady. "The tournament please" replied Ash. "okay if you just sigh here and this tournament will be a 3 on 3 and the final battle will be a 4 on four also the tournament and contest starts tomorrow at 6pm after the contest at 11am" said the lady. Ash signed and thank the lady and left.

On the way back to the pokemon center next to the beach Ash saw lots of Pokemon around. "you know pikachu, there are a lot of strong pokemon here and but I know that with you at battling with me we can't lose'' said Ash scratching under its chin. "chaaa! Pikachu happily. "it just I wish May was here" said Ash softly. Pikachu looked at its trainer concerned. Ash chuckled, "its okay Pikachu I'm fine don't worry" reassured Ash. As he kept walking he saw a crowed of kids an to look at why they were excited.

"See kids this is a pokemon called Manaphy, who's known as the prince of the sea" said a man with a grin of a scam man showing the Manaphy toy. "If you press the red jewel on its chest you can hear Manaphy's song and you can get it for a low cost of 1000 pokedallors" he said with his grin never leaving his ugly face as he pressed the jewel. Instantly, a horrid skwaking that peersed the ears erupted from the toy. Although, most girls didn't like the sound and boy thought that it made the pokemon cool they all still bought the toy "thats not what a Manaphy sounds like" "Piiikaa!" said two voices from behind the kids.

The scam man flinched and looked in the direction where the voice came from. The kids turned around to see. "oh, yeah... and how would you know?"asked a smart mouth, snobby rich nerd. "well, for one I met a Manaphy and and heard it sing. I even took a video" said Ash taking out his phone and showing the kids the video of Manaphy sing its sweet song. While, everyone was distracted the scam man silently got the brief case that had the kids money and started to sneak away, but not everyone was distracted. just as the man was about to leave he was stopped by a yellow blur that stopped right in front of him. "pikaaa!" yelled Pikachu with sparks shooting out of his cheeks getting his trainer's attention.

"hey! where do you thing your going give back the money!" commanded Ash angry. "never" said the man hugging the brief case. "Oookay I asked nicely Pikach" he said winking at his first pokemon. Pikachu understood smile and, "Piiikaahh... cheeeeeee!" yelled the electric mouse. The man's eyes widened as the saw the powerful electric attack coming toward him. As the attack hit it created a small explosion sending the man flying and the brief case to fall in Ash hand. "WOW! your pikachu is awesome who are you?" asked the kids with there eyes big and sparkling with curiosity. "My name is Ash Ketchum form Pallet town and this is my first pokemon also my strongest Pikachu" said Ash. "pika piii" said Pikachu waving.

"excuse me Mr. can you tell us about when you met Manaphy" asked a small 6 year old girl. "Call me Ash and sure it happen 3 year ago after traveling in hoenn with my friend Brock, Max a 5 years old and his beautiful sister May. We traveled through the Kanto region so that I can beat the battle frontier. there we met the marina group who was helping a pokemon ranger who was returning a Manaphy egg to its home in the ocean. We offered to help, while running from an evil man that wanted to use Manaphy for his selfish disires.

We were all resting near a river wen he showed up. The pokemon ranger Jackie gave me the egg while he lead he man away with a decoy. eventually I gave it to may while I kept the beedril away. the man soon discovered May had the egg and grabbed the incubator accidentally throwing the egg in the air. May ran after the egg while me, Jackie, and Max held the man back so May could get the egg. May cought the egg and just as May cought it; it began to hatch. When it hatched it began to think that May was its mother and by now it only a 3 year old. After that we save Manaohy and Manaphy's home and put the man in prison" said Ash with Pikachu nodding proud of what they had done.

"wow, you had a great adventure, but now it show that is all weak and boring' said the boys. "Well, wile saving Manaphy's home it gave kyore commands and Kyogre followed them" said Ash proud of the pokemon he had met. "Wow really I'm so going to catch one" said the kids. " Sorry to say but they are extremely rare and there are currently 5 manaphy that excist" said Ash. "Excuse me As h but do you like May and if you do why don't you go see here?" asked the little five year old girl. "Yes, I do like a lot but on the note of seeing her is hard because we are always moving a lot and she's in sinnoh and I'm here in kalos" replied Ash, "Well, heres your money and I should get going."

With that Ash and Pikachu head back to the pokemon center. The gang was eating dinner in the cafeteria. Clement was talking about a new invention of his that he was working on. Bonnie and Serena were pretty interested but ash on the other hand wasn't. he was actually thinking about a specific person and that that person was none other than May Maple. "man I miss her sooo much I wish she was here. but she with drew for a year now; I'll never have a chance with her" though Ash as a single tear fell from his eye onto a napkin that went unnoticed by the group.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Serena concerned. Ash was snapped out from deep thought and looked up to see a concerned Pikachu, Bonnie, Serena, and clement. "yeah Ash your alway interested in my inventions" said Clement confused. "Sorry, I'm okay and I'm not against your invention... I was just thinking thats all" said Ash look down at his food than out the window beside him looking at the golden world out side. His eyes widened at what he saw there at a souvenir stand was Brock, Max, and...MAY! Ash pressed himself against the window to get a better view.

Then a big truck passed in front of the stand. Ash waited in anticipation and getting frustrated that the truck was moving so slow. when the truck finally moved out of the way Ash's bright smile turned to a depressed one and looked back down at his food. "What is it Ash what did you see?" asked Serena confused as the rest looked at Ash. "Nothing it...it was just my imagination" replied Ash. pikachu moved over to his trainer and patted Ash's back."Thanks Pikachu" Ash thanked Pikachu

" why can't I think of any thing to help him" thought Serena feeling guilty that she could't help her friend and crush. "I'll be right back I need to go to the lady's room" said Serena getting up and left. Ash let one last tear leak out of his eye when he heard that voice, a beautiful voice ecoed in his head. Ash's head shot up and then heard another, "nurse joy will you go on a candle light dinner in the moonliiiiiiiiiiiii-" the voice said as it as followed by a "cro" and a thud to the ground.

Instantly, Ash got up and began to run to the lobby. "Ash!" both Clement and Bonnie called out. Ash was to concentrated on finding that girl with the beautiful voice. As Ash came around the corner he saw May, "May!" he called out. Ash wasn't watching were he was going was didn't see the wet floor sign and slipped on the wet floor.

As he fell he accidentally knocked May with him. On instinct Ash wrapped his arms around May and flipped both of then in mid-air so that Ash was underneath May. Ash fell on his back not only with his weight but also May's(not that she heavy) which knocked the air out of him. Although, he felt pain he didn't care as long as May was safe. May had her eyes closed the whole time as she feared falling. She quickly tightly grabbed onto the shirt of this mysterious guy as he wrapped his arms around her.

For some reason she felt safe in his arms. She buried he face in his chest as she heard and felt the thud of the impact between the guy's body and the floor. Both of them just layed there, both feeling safe in each other arms even though May didn't recognize it was Ash. Brock(who had recover) and Max were both dumbfounded at there may hugging the unknown boy. May lifted her head and stared into the boy's deep brown eyes, While Ash stared into May's crystal blue eyes. Ash couldn't help but blush thus making May blush.

"Are you okay" asked Ash lovingly as May got up then him self.

"Yeah, thanks... Uhh I'm May nice to meet you" replied May.

Ash was caught of guard. May hadn't recognized it was him and what he noticed is that neither did Brock and Max. "Have I changed that much in 3 years, I mean I know that I've gotten a bit taller and better built but i still feel the same" thought Ash to himself. Ash having the advantage decided to play a bit with this. Bonnie and Clement were silently watched in curiosity as to why Ash was talking to theses people.

"You know you should be watching where your going" said Ash crossing his arms closed his eyes and turned his head as if he was better than May. This surprised May. "Excuse! me did you just say this was my fault" yelled May making Brock and Max but not Ash, "You were the one that slipped and made me fall on top of you" yelled May and when she realized what she had said made he blush brightly.

Hearing this ash got and idea. "Oh, I see lookes like Little Miss Princess of Hoenn has a little crush on little ol'me" said Ash with a smirk. "What!" said May practically screaming as she saw people around them looking at them. "Uuuuuhhhaaahhggh(huff of frustration) how do your friend stand you"

'Well, you managed great when we traveled together" said Ash chuckling. "Huuh?" said May, Brock and Max. "Okay, maybe this will help hey pikachu" called Ash to his first Pokemon who bolted from Bonnie's shoulder to Ash's shoulder. Ash then did the pose he always made when he earned a badge. Instantly their eyes widened as they realized who it was...

"ASH!" said May, Brock, and Max excitedly. May was a little too excited then hugged Ash with as much strength almost the same as when she doesn't get her food. "May... its nice.. to... see... you too... can't breath" said Ash trying to get out of May's grip. May instantly realized some thing and parted from Ash.

Ash was about to say something when...bop!...wack...pow...ding!. May had pulled out a mallet and bopped Ash on the head hard. "Hey what was that for!" said Ash rubbing the bump on his head. "That was for toying with me" said May while Brock, Max, Bonnie and Clement stood their sweatdropped. "Oh and I stopped by Misty's a while back" she said spinning the mallet in her had.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Serena as she walked up to May. She has just walked out of the restroom just in time to see Ash get hit by the mallet.

'Why the heck did you hit my friend? who do you think you are?!" yelled Serena angrily. "For one he toyed with me and two he is also a close friend to me as well" May yelled back, "and who are you supposed to be?!" "I'm Ash's friend and we're traveling with Clement and Bonnie over there" she said pointing to Clement and Bonnie.

May turned to look at the two nervously waving. May sighed and calmed down. "I'm sorry Ash" May said turning to the now standing Ash. "Yeah, me too I shouldn't have played with you like that" replied Ash and without thinking hugged May who returned the huge. two seconds later the parted realizing what they did and stood besides each other blushing.

"I never thought I'ed see the day that Ash would blush because of a girl not just when embarrass" thought Brock. "Why is he blushing? c-could he like her. Oh no i might lose my Ash to this girl" thought Serena holding the fist to her chest worried. Max, Brock, Clement, Bonnie and Pikahcu were all secretly proud of Ash for finding the girl of his reams. "so Uh why don't you guys go check in and meet up in the union room" said Ash.

IN THE UNION ROOM

"So May are you her for the contest or just visiting?" asked Ash secretly hoping she was her to see him. "Well, I'm her for the pokemon contest and when I heard you were here i wanted us to travel again" replied May blush a bit. After, talking for a while and Ash and Max agreeing to making it it finals in the tournament tomorrow and battle each other May spoke.

"Ash can I talk to you in private?" asked May looking sad. "Sure May? pikachu you stay here" replied Ash following May outside to the beach near the pokemon center. After walking a bit they stopped near a large boulder in the sand. "So May what did you wan to talk about" said Ash in a soft and gentle caring voice.

Hearing Ash's voice she knew that Ash would help her and not leave her to deal with her problem alone. "Ash I broke up with Drew" said May looking down at her feet. "What!" replied Ash secretly filling with joy he had a chance with May after all, "what happened?"

'Well he...he..." May broke into tears and quiet sobs.

"Hey its okay May you can tell me I promise it will be just between you and Me" said Ash comforting her and pulling her close into a warm embrace. May cried, but felt happy in Ash's strong yet gentle embrace. "Ash, he betrayed me with another girl after I-I told him about... about me being pregnant with his child" said May slowly looking up at Ash, who had a look of pure horror.

Ash felt his heart shatter like glass for two reasons. One was because of how that bastered Drew hurt May and second May had already given he innocence to Drew. He had secretly wanted them both to give that up to each other. Ash felt disgusted, angry, miserable, guilty and heart broken.

Ash slowly began to back away from May. May was worried and her tears became torrents as they ran down her cheeks. She reach out for Ash but Ash backed away nodding his head 'no' as he began to tear up. When May couldn't reach him she felt like she couldn't move and dropped to the sandy bach sobbing a she saw Ash run way from her through her blurry vision.

Ash ran from May he couldn't believe what he was just told he need time to thing of what to do. May cried for half an hour which was also when she ran out off tears and just layed there for what felt like more than an eternity. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a tall muscular yet slim figure in front of her with the sun setting behind the person.

"Here i got you some ice cream; do you still want to talk?" said the figure holding two ice cream cones. May instantly knew who it was; she shot up and hugged Ash tightly almost making him drop the ice cream cones. "Thank you for coming back" May whispered into his chest and even though Ash only heard the sound oh her sweet voice he knew what she mean

Hoped you like it this is my first story so please review and the next chapter will be coming out soon peace.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking helps

Ashes in May chapter 2

CH. 2 Talking helps

"Here i got you some ice cream; do you still want to talk?" said the figure holding two ice cream cones. May instantly knew who it was; she shot up and hugged Ash tightly almost making him drop the ice cream cones. "Thank you for coming back" May whispered into his chest and even though Ash only heard the sound oh her sweet voice he knew what she meant.

They both sat down on the rock eating their ice cream in silence. "Okay... May tell me what happened" said Ash placing a comforting hand on her leg. May gave a weak smile and began to speak. "So, two weeks ago I began to get sick in the morning throwing up and also after meals. After, an evening of thinking about it I remembered the night me and...Drew spent together" said May blushing not having the courage to look Ash in the eye.

"So I snuck out of my house at midnight and bought 4 pregnacy tests uh just to make sure that I was truly pregnant and all of then turned out positive" said May. Ash just listened quietly. "So the next day I plan to tell Drew the good new on out date..." said May as new tears slide down her cheek. Ash lifted his hand to her face and whiped the tears away with his thumb.

"(Sniff) anyway we went to a fance restaurant and had a wonderful time and after we went to his house. We sat on the couch watching a movie then..."

FLASHBACK

May was seated next to Drew who was sitting spread out. "Drew honey this movie is a bit boring-"May was cut off. "Your right we could make a better love scene and why don't we do it right now" said Drew pounsing out to May. May pushed Drew away needing to talk to him. "Whats wrong May" asked Drew bit frustrated with May for stoping.

"Drew I need you to tell you that I-I'm pregnant" May said not knowing what to expect but hoping he would except the baby. "No worries!" he said shrugging it off as if it weren't important. "Really!?" Replied May hopeful. "Yeah, no worries tomorrow I'll set an appointment for abortion" Drew said kissing May only to be pushed away again. "What!" exclaimed May shocked at what Drew said.

"Your not seriously thinking off keeping it" said Drew laughing but when he noticed the look on May's face he stopped and said, "you can't be serious we're only sixteen" said Drew. "And why not, Drew?, if you and I work together we can raise the baby. We can do it together you the father" said May trying her best to convince him. "May we're to young to be responsible of a kid. Do you really want to give up your freedom for a stupid brat that cry all the time" said Drew holding on to her shoulders.

"Dew! This is you child I'm carrying in me that baby is proof of love don't you want it" May pleaded. "No! May I don't want it in fact I hate the baby!" Yelled Drew only to receive a powerful slap to his left cheek leaving a glowing red hand print. She pushed Drew off her and walked to the door. Drew looked at May angry and as May opened the door the whispered, "You bitch". Though Drew thought that May hadn't heard she in fact had heard. She instantly pulled out her mallet she got from Mjsty a while back and hit Drew on the head knocking him unconscious.

The whole night May stayed up thinking; by morning she had figured that she couldn't blame Drew for feeling unprepared for such a responsibility. So she bought some of Drew's favorite food and drink and head to Drew's to fix up their relationship. Once she gotto his house she noticed that the door was open. She walked in and set the food down on the table. She didn't find Drew on the first floor so she went upstairs to his room.

His room door was closed. As she got near she heard moans one that sounded low and one high pitched. When May heard this many thoughts raced through her mind. She tryied to convince her self that it was just Drew alone in his room pleasuring himself that all. The sade truth appeared when she opened the door. What May saw almost caused her to faint. There in Drew's bed; Drew was naked with his back to the wall with some naked girl. Drew's head whipedaround to see a shoxked May standing in his door way.

Drew had a devious smile plastered on his face. "Oh hey May enjoying they view I see" he said sarcastically. May made a facial expression that told Drew "Why!". "Why?...why because I only had sex with you was for you body. Do you really think that I like you for you personality haahha. Don't you get it by now why do you think all your friend in petalburg don't talk to you any more? Why do you think that Ketchum leave you behine? He said to her.

"But all the time we spent together. I followed you because I though we loved each other for who we were" said May. "That what I wanted you to think and like I said I never liked you for you liked you for your body" said Drew. With thar May couldn't stay there any longer and ran out of the house. Drew watched her leave; he shugged and resumed to screw his lover. May ran back to her house; where she locked her self in her room and cried the whole night.

In the morning May packed her supplies three pokemon and snuck out of the house and head to the airport and got on a plane to Kalos to meet up with Max and Brock who we traveling there later finding out Ash was in the region.

End of flashback

"At the airport I called my parents and told them about me being pregnant. They didn't take it very well and began to yell at me about how could I be so irresponsible, and that hey might as well be a bitch than their daughter, that I did diserve my friends and family. Eventually I snapped. "Shut the fuck up! Don't you think I've been through enough hell as it is without you two making it worse!" I yelled at them which paralyzed them with shocked faces. Then I hung up" May said finishing her story.

"Ash, I just hope that you won't leave my side and go against me too" she said as she cried looking down at her lap with visible tears dripping down on to her lap. Ash felt his heart hurt more every second he saw May cry. "No...no May I would never leave you to deal with something like this alone. Your my best friend and I lovaaaahh-uh I mean I want you to know that I'll always bether when you need me, okay. All you have to do is ask to talk and I'll be right there listening" assured Ash.

"Thank you Ash" she said hugging Ash tightly making him blush as she buried her face in the his chest. "May, I want to help any I can. I'll personally see it that you or that baby never go with out somehing" Ash whispers lowering his chin over May's head and rubbing her back. May couldn't hold back her tears of joy; no longer will she cry for the bad things in her life.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning about a new legend

**Ashes in May Ch. 3 Learning about a new legend**

**Please review I'm very appreciate your thoughts and opinions. Also, I'm making another story not about a show exactly. It more of my own invention. Well anyway enjoy the story. REVIEW! THATS THE WAY TO INSURE THAT I KEEP WRITING.**

** 9 **

After, a while the sun was almost set and both teens were watching out to see where in the distance they could see the wailmer and wailord jumping up out of the water. Everything looked just fine until May noticed something. "Oh No!" said May getting off the rock worried. "What! Whatis it?!" asked Ash concerned. "Ash, I haven't signed up for the contest yet come on we need to go right now before they close up the booth" said May to Ash flailing her arms

"Okay, follow me" replied Ash runnning in the direction in which the sign up booth was in. At the booth the lady was just about to lock up the booth when she hear two voices call in unison "Wait please. I/she needs to sign up." She look in the direction of which the voices to see two teens running toward her. Both Ash and May reach the e booth and were bent over gasping for air. "Ma'am can...I still sigh...up for the...contest?" May asked through gasps.

"Yes, of course your lucky that you got here just as I was about to close up and also that I had just one last spot for you" said the lady as she got back into the both and got the computer ready, "Now may I see your co-ordinatetor card?"

"Yes, here you go" replied May handing he card to the lady witha released expression on her facd. "See May we made I just in time" said Ash happily. "Wait your May Maple... The May Maple and wait now I recognize you your Ash Ketchum" asked the lady in disbelief. "Yes why?" replied May and Ash once again in unison. "Uuuhhh well your what all the region are talking about" said the lady excitedly.

"Really?! their talking about us" said May now finding herself in disbelief. "Oh! Yes May your the most wonderful coordinatetor out there and rumored to be the next top coordinator! and Ash every gym and Champion are constantly referring to you in interviews and confrences saying that you might become the youngest pokemon master ever" said the Lady overly excited making both Ash and May to sweatdrop. "Can I get your autographs please" asked the lady of age 25 holding two pictures of them and a pen.

"Sure" replied May as she signed her name onto the picture of her followed by Ash. "Ding" The sound came from the computer. "Oh May looks like your all set and done theirs just onemore thing who will be your partner in the contest?" asked the lady. "Waite what!" replied May as her smile disappeared, "What!...a partner I didn't know we needed a partner for contest"

"Oh yes this is a couple's contest and I assume that you will be pairing up with your boyfriend Ash Ketchum" said the lady happily. Instant both trainers blushes a bright red. "No no no were not" said Ash followed by May, "boyfriend and girlfriend , w-we we're just friends hehehe thats all"

"Oh that two bad you two really look like a great couple just like the lover catchers gezet say in the couples matching of the best trainers and cooridators" said the lady softly disappointed that they weren't together. May turned around and looked up at the taller Ash. "So how about it, Ash? Wanna be my partner in the pokemon contest?" asked May with a confident smile and confident in her choice in partner.

"Of course I'll be your partner but wouldn't that mean that I need to have a coordinator's ID card?" replied Ash turning to the lady. "Oh thats no problem all you have to do is sign your name onto the back of May' s coordinator card here" she said point ing to the blank line, "and you'll be able to help May in any contest tha involves a partner."

"Oh, so thats what that's what that blank is for" said May. Ash just chuckled at May then proceeded to sign the card. "Oh thank you Ash!" said Ash thanking Ash and bringing him into a huge of which Ash happily returned. They stayed like thank loving the good feeling of being in each others embrace not realizing that the were hugging for awhile.

The lady let out and eep of excitement of seeing these two hugging which caused both of them to part from each other blushing. "Alright, remember that the contest starts at 11 am" said the lady. "Thank you miss" said May. "Oh call me Marcey now you better get to the pokemon center and get some rest" said Marcey. With that they see their good byes and head back to the Pokemon center.

Back at the pokemon center

"Where are Ash and May they been gone for ages its dark now what if something happened to them" said Serena, "She probably took Ash to a motel and seduced him to sleep with her tonight taking advantage of Ash's denseness" thought Serena worried that she might lose Ash to this girl that supposidly traveled with Ash.

"Don't worry Serena they're probably fine were talking about Ash he knows how to protect himself and can easily protect May as well" "nenen!" said Bonnie and dedenne. "Yeah... you probably right" replied Serena trying to calm down. Just then the door opened and May entered the room. "Oh hi May!' exclaimed bonnie greeting May.

"Hey, Bonnie how are you and which is my bunk?" asked May. "I feel great and it the bunk across from Serena's" replied the young blonde girl in a tyrantrum pjs pointing to May's bunk.

IN THE ROOM ACROSS FROM THE GIRLS ROOM IN HE GUYS ROOM

Ash entered the room he was sharing with Brock, Clement, and Max. When Ash came in he found Brock, Clement, and max in a circle on the floor in their boxer playing card. "Hey, look who back" announced Brock. "Have fun kissing my sister Ash" said Max tilting his glasses so that the look white in the light. "What no no nothing like that honest" said Ash blushing.

"So uh what ya doing?" asked Ash trying to change the subject and luckily for him they answered. "We've been playing card and we made a bet that how ever win has to choose what the losers do" and so far I'm winning" bragged max. "Hey, Ash why don't you join us?" asked Clement scooting over to make room for Ash.

"Sure but this better be a quick game because I have to get up earl to help May train for the contest" Ash said as he sat between Max and Clement. Not long after they started the game was over and Max was the winner. The other three fear Max when they saw the devious smile on his face.

"Brock you have to...get a kiss from nurse joy before we leave town or you'll have to do every thing I say for the next week" said Max happily that he was going to have Brock sort of as his butler for the next week. Since the odd of nurse Joy kissing Brock was one in a billion and Brock knee it.

He then looked and clement. "Clement!" said Max a little too loud making Clement jump when he heard Max. "Clement what you have to do is...go up to a random girl and ask her to marry you then just walk away" said Max laughing. "Now what should you do?" questioned Max looking at Ash.

"Go on Max give me the worst dare you could think of I can do it I never walk way from a challenge" said Ash pumped and ready to take Max's challenge head on. Max smiled sinisterly, "That's why I'm have you do this; So what you have to do is give my sister a kiss on the lips in front of the hole town tomorrow at contest appeals."

Ash's eyes widened and his face turned a glowing red and was paralyzed with fear. "oh no, Ash your not...scared are you" asked Max sarcastically. "WHAT! I am not you'll see I'll give may that kiss you'll see" said Ash angrily at Max. "Okay okay chill" replied Max. With that they all headed to their respective bed and went to sleep though Ash couldn't sleep he was to busy think about how he was going to pull this off.

The next morning ash woke up early at five in the morning and got dressed silently without waking up the other's except Pikachu. "Pika?" asked Pikachu yawning. "Shhh come on we need to go wake up May we have a lot of training to do today for the contest and the tournament" whispered Ash as Pikachu jumped onto its trainer shoulder and the two left the room.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

May woke up early and being careful not wake up Serena and Bonnie. She pulled out a clean red tank top and black jeans. She got her pokeballs and sat down on he bed waiting for Ash to knock. She didn't wait long before she heard two soft knocks. May knew who it was and quietly opened the door and she and Ash went out side. They both went outside onto the pokemon center battle field and because it was still very early their was a lot of morning mist. "Uh how are we supposed to get ready for the contest and the tournament. I can't even see a foot from my face" said May looking at Ash. "Yeah, I can't see a thing" replied Ash.

Pikachu who had been sleeping on Ash's Shoulder was dreaming of ketchup when he heard something. Pikachu's ear twitched as it listened for that sound. When Pikachu picked up onto the sound he instantly jumped into a defensive stance with large sparks shooting out of its cheeks while its eyes remained closed. Immediately, Ash got in front of May ready to protect her at any cost.

Through the fog near a tree was a dark figure. "Show yourself or we'll reveal you by force!" yelled Ash. "Pika! pika!" yelled Pikachu ready for anything. "Your are and idiot May you think you will succeed just because your with Ash. Just because your being protected by Ash who was chosen by on only Lugia, and Ho-oh, but by every other legendary Pokemon you've come in contact with; especially Manaphy this legend will not end in my defeat and your both are " said the voice.

"What does your legend have to do with us?!" yelled May. "Hmmm...I will allow you to life for now and know May you are in his legend too and I will not let anyone stand in my way especially you two. Hied my warning if you get in my way you will regret it for the last few second of your life" said the person.

As Ash heard what that man said Ash knew exactly what he meant. "Hey! You didn't answer me what is this stupid legend!" yelled May angrily but fearful inside. "Watch your mouth girl... or I'll cut of your tongue!" said the man with a dead serious tone which made May flinch and hide behind Ash, "And you really must know why don't you ask your little protector Ash there. "Don't even think about laying a finger on her or I will personally kill you with me bare hands.

"Foolish boy your nothing but a wanna be trainer and May is nothing but a stupid coordinator that out of being desperate for love she bitched around with Drew thinking he actually liked that piece of trash" said the man. May was shocked and Ash grew angry. "eerrrrrrr!...You can call me anything you want but don't you dare call May a bitch ever again! Pikachu use thunderbolt know" yelled Ash to his first pokemon.

Pikachu immediately responded by shooting a bean of electricity towards the man. The man did nothing to avoid the attack until it got close was when a blue glow appeared in front of the shadowy person and protected his from the attack. The thunderbolt hit the shield with a boom but instantly got defected back toward Ash and May.

The reflected thunderbolt just barely missed them and hit a near by bench, but the after shock knocked them over. When the got back up the saw that the man was gone. Suddenly, they heard a laugh a loud crackling laugh that sent shivers down May's spines and the hair on Ash's neck to stand on edge.

Soon enough the laugh faded away. "Ash was that about?! and why did he say that you knew what he was talking about!" exclaimed May freaking out. "May calm down I can explain" said Ash defending himself. "YOU KNOW YOU NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN IT ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE, MOSTLY WHEN SOME PSYCHO JUST THREATENED ME AND MY BABY!" May yelled making Ash and Pikachu flinch and step back. There were only a few things that truly scared Ash and Pikachu an two of them was when someone takes May's food and when she was angry.

When May saw the frightened look on Ash and pikachu's faces she calmed down. "Okay Ashton Ketchum explain everything to me now from the beginning. "Okay, Well when I traveling in the orange island with Misty and Tracey we came a got involved with huge problem that would destroy the world. Remember, that random blizzard that happened in Hoenn in the middle of summer?" asked Ash receiving a nod form May.

"Well it turned out that the last sentence in a very old legend that involved lugia said " thus the world shall turn to Ash". It turned out that it meant that the world would turn to the one chosen by Lugia its self. That person turned out to be me I was Lugia's chosen one. Even though I saved the world I asked the reporters not to say my name in public" said Ash.

"Anyway as I kept traveling I kept meeting and helping many people, pokemon and lot of legendary pokemon. A few months ago i was heading to my fourth Kalos gym badge when I was called upon by the queen Eileen. I told Clement, Serena, and Bonnie to wait for me in that city until I came back. Once I got there I was lead to the the queen's personal chambers and ordered her guard to leave us alone and and to shut the door when they left that way we'd be alone" said Ash.

"Wait what you were alone with the queen in her bed room!" yelled May blushing. "What! no!...No! no not like that. Nothing happened okay all that happened was that there was something she needed to show me and opened a secret door" said Ash failing his arms blushing brightly. "heiuff" sighed May relaxing a tiny bit.

"Well anyway we entered the secret door and walked down a dark stair case down under the castle. when we finally reach the bottom. She lit a torched and walked down shining the light on the wall.

Flashback

"Ash from the beginning of time the legendary pokemon have been the guardians of the world for people and pokemon and they still are. In the early days before all the ancient disasters that happened the earlier humans all lived in what is now called Kanto" said the queen. "really it started in Kanto" said Ash shocked.

"Indeed, people and Pokemon lived in complete peace and harmony. Until one day an a man named Caltreis. Attacked the legendary pokemon to gain control and rule the world and command every pokemon and humans. And when he did he planned to used the pokemon and men to work the land and be his slaves while he would take the wives of his slaves and event his advisors as his our personal pleasure slaves" said the queen shining the light on the wall as they continued to walk through the tunnel.

"The people and pokemon were tired of Caltris's evil rule they teamed up against the Pokémon he had literally turned all his Pokemon evil and dark ominous evil versions of them. After, ten years of brutal war Justice prevailed and Caltris was banished to the wilderness of the far east and the people and Pokémon rejoiced, but sadly it didn't last long as more and more evil people began to pop up and terrorize the world. The highest legendary Pokemon were a signed to lead a group of of people and pokemon to far off land in hope for peace. Of course they couldn't stop the nature of people and Pokemon from moving around" said the queen and Ash listened very interested.

"As the years went one the worse the world became for people and pokemon. So then two legendaries came to the others saying that they had predicted that a special human with a heart of gold, a soul of silver, now when to be cheerful, able to tame a Savage heart, able to make peace, able to help someone in need no mater what they were, with great intelligence, have many emotions, very determined, who help in any time or in and dimension, able to break through hard obstacles like rock,steel, and ice, who is able to correct the distorted and corrupt, who over comes dreaded nightmares, that can shape the world a new, who is victorious no matter what, avenge fellow pokemon and humans, with the right ideal, and truth, able use both to help others, with a swift justice, able to make a soothing melody that can calm anything, can help bring life to sad souls, and can stop total destruction, and keep and king of environmental destruction from happening, and finally the ability to bond with any pokemon and human" said the Queen as the reached the end of the hall.

Once they entered a large room the room was quite. "Wow my queen who ever this person is he is really great" said Ash astonished by how great this guy must be. "Ash would yo like me to show you who that person is?" asked the Queen smiling. Ash nodded 'yes'. the queen clapped her hand and the sound echoed through the stone room. Suddenly, there was a sound of water falling and lights. They looked in there of the light and water. There on the water was a picture made from the many color of the light. Ash stared at the picture with his jaw wide open with the queen smiling.

the picture on the falling water was a picture of a man that looked like him. The picture looked exactly like him except he wasn't wearing modern clothing instead he was dressed in the same clothing Sir Aaron wore "Queen that...that guy in the picture looks exactly like me!?" said Ash surprised. The queen chuckled, "That's because it is you."

"Really?! wait if that's me than that means I'm..." said Ash putting together the puzzle. "Yes, Ash Ketchum you are the true chosen one. Ash felt weak and he sank to the floor stunned by the new information. "Ash that is why I had you over the summer before you headed to Unova last year and had you training your Aura powers" said the queen sitting down next to Ash. your are my guardian and you are the one to ride this world of evil and keep the peace" said the queen with a bright smile giving ash a back rubbed in effort to help the information sink in.

"Ash I know that you are more than capable of accomplishing this immense task and I'll tell you what... ever legendary pokemon that you've ever met has actually chosen you as their chosen one. to be honest most want you to be the one to catch them there's one extra special that involves that girl you like" said the Queen standing up.

"Really?! they want me to catch them wait what how do you-" exclaimed Ash shocked looking up at the queen then getting up blusing brightly. "My guarding knight I would not have said it if were not true and when you were here I as waling through lake shore and i heard someone sing and I hid behind a bush an saw you " replied the queen. "Now Ashton Ketchum do you except this responsibility and do it for the greater good?" asked the queen to Ash no longer smiling and very serious.

"Yes, my Lady I except this responsibility with honor and pride" said Ash down on one knee and bowing his head in respect. The queen smiled, "Now Stand my Guardian Knight there is one more thing you must do before you can fully be prepared for this mission. You must prove your self by defeating your Aura instructor in a special original way in order to claime a title that no one currently has had in over 1000 years. that title is 'The True Guardian Of Aura' said the Queen. "As you wish my Lady" replied Ash bowing down to his queen.

FLASH BACK END.

After, I defeated Rile the aura instructed I was given he tile of 'True Guardian Of Aura" finished Ash. "Wow Ash that sound amazing, but I'm still scared that who ever hat person was is ganna hurt me and my baby" said May wrapping her arms around her abdomen. "May...no matter what I will protect you and you baby no matter what happens' said Ash giving May a hug which Pikachu also joined in.

After a while as checked his watched and saw that it was barely 5:30 in the morning. "Why don't we forget about what happened and get some training done huh?!" said Ash pumped and ready to get training. "Alright lets do this!" exclaimed May just as excited as Ash was.

**please review thank I'll be posting soon**


	4. Chapter 4New loves and new rivals begin!

A I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW IT

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND IT CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE. Oh and this may not be the best of the chapters I've written but I tried. ALRIGHT HERE GOES!

CHAPTER 4 New loves and new rivals begin!

After a while Ash checked his watched and saw that it was barely 5:30 in the morning. "Why don't we forget about what happened and get some training done huh?!" said Ash pumped and ready to get training. "Alright lets do this!" exclaimed May just as excited as Ash was.

"Okay what do you have in mind?" asked Ash. "Well, I've been trying to have Glaceon use ice shards in a that spin in the air and have the light of the stage shine through them." said May, "but I haven't been able to get Glaceon to keep the shard in the air."

"Well how about I give you some help hummm... let me think... I got it how about Pikachu uses his quick attack to create a swirl of air and make the ice shards. And May be instead of the stage light I have pikachu use it's thunderbolt to circle around the small tornado and have the shard shining. "Oh that a great idea this is ganna be a my- our greatest contest ever other than the terracotta contest" said May, "come on out Glaceon."

With a white flash Glaceon appeared in front of Ash and May. When Glaceon saw both Ash and Pikachu she tackled them both cuddling them both especially Pikachu. While their trainers take about the contest Pikachu and Glaceon caught up with each other.

[In poke speak]

"Hey, GLaceon how have you been?" asked Pikachu happy to see his friend. "I've been okay but I've really missed you" replied Glaceon nuzzling her face in face in Pikachu's neck. Pikachu cooed blushing at the show of his good friend's affection towards him.

After a bit cuddling Glaceon said seriously, "I'm going to tell you a secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone or I'll use my ice bean to freeze you into a solid block of ice" warned Glaceon. "I promise not to tell anyone and If I do tell I will take you wrath with out resistance" promised Pikachu.

"Okay, it about May and she already told Ash this and told him not to tell so don't be mad at him if he didn't tell you okay. Well, remember Drew?' asked Glaceon. "Yeah, that strange guy that was dating May and always gave her roses" replied Pikachu remembering Drew. Personally, Pikachu never liked Drew for two reasons. One being he got on Pikachu's nerves and two he knew that Drew was trying to make Ash jealous by stealing May from his trainer.

"Well, it turned out that May mated with drew" said Glaceon sadly. "What!"exclaimed Pikachu. "I felt the same when May told me and the rest of her Pokemon. Personal Pikachu I think that May should be with Ash I mean they look so good together and i think it pretty obvious that they like each other and also that I'd be with you more often" said Glaceom blushing and making Pikachu blush as well.

"Anyway, after May and Drew mated she got pregnant" said Glaceon. "Really?!" replied Pikachu shocked. "Yeah, I was shocked too, but when May told Drew she was pregnant he told her to kill the baby. May didn't want to so they got into an argument. The next day May went beck to Drew's to work out the problem. When she got there she found drew mating with another human girl. He told her he never cared for her and that he only used her to mate with him" said Glaceon, "but the good thing is that ash has taken it up onto him to take care of May and the baby even though the bay isn't his!" "Well, that's just like Ash always ready to help in need" said Pikachu proud of hi trained

"Why that Prevert! The next time I see him I'm ganna give him the thunderbolting of a life time!" exclaimed Pikachu angrily. "The same goes for me too; he's ganna wish he never met May!" exclaimed Glaceon angrily. "Now onto other matters I can't wait until we work together in the contest. You know Pikachu its both the Pikachu and Glaceon season and well I was hoping to ask you uh you would like to be my mate?" asked Glaceon blushing looking down at her paws.

Pikachu blushed and replied, "you want me to be your... uh!?" "Oh no does that m-mean you d-don't want to b-e my m-mate" said Glaceon with a squeak in her voice about to cry. "No! No! it not that I don't want to be your mate actually I've wanted to be your mate for at long time it's just that I thought you had a thing for May's Delcatty since you two hung out a lot" replied Pikachu. "What! Delcatty already breaded with a Whimsicot that May caught a few months ago" said Glaceon.

"Then laceon I'd be honored to be your mate" said Pikachu lovingly. "R-really?!" asked Glaceon. Pikacu nodded and instantly Glaceon was oveer come with joy as she tackled Pikachu and licked his face. Once Glaceon got off Pikachu she said, "pikachu you know that that there are a lot of things that are the same for both Pikachu and Glaceon mating right?"

"Yes" replied Pikachu giving Glacccceon a warm smile. "Well then you know that for both Pikachu and Gleaceon mating two mate stick together for life" said Glaceon softly. "I know Glaceon and I would be the happiest pikachu in the world to have you at my life time mate" replied Pikachu licking Glaceon's cheek making her blush.

[End of Poke speak]

"Alright let try things out you ready pikachu?!" said Ash as he turned and saw pikachu and Glaceon cuddling. "Huh how cute; Ash look it looks like Pikachu and Glaceon have decided to be each others mate!" said May happily hugging Ash but them pulled away blushing. "S-sorry" said May. 'N-no it uh it okay" replied Ash also blushing, "UH why don't we start " ' yeah that a good idea

"Okay glaceon Pikachu get ready!" announced May.

IN THE POKEMON CENTER 9:AM

Serena and Bonnie had woken up and got dressed and went down to the lobby to eat breakfast when the got trampled by a room of people running toward the door. when the got back up they stopped a person that was in the back of the crowed. "Excuse me what's going on?" said Serena. "Everone is going outside to the Pokemon center battle field where these two coordinator are working on this really cool appeal for later" said the boy and ran out.

Serena and Bonnie followed the crowed of people to the battle field. The both stooped dead in their tracks as they saw and cyclone of ice pieces and electricity spinning together. What a beautiful sight it was as the electricity passed through the ice it shinned brightly. as the Ice shard spun so did the ras oflight that shot out of the ice turning the field into a dance floor.

What a beautiful sight it was as the ice shone brightly. "Okay now Pikachu use Iron tail" called out Ash. Pikachu did as he was told and used it's Iron tail to smash the ice which made the ice shatter everywhere. As the ice fell it had a green glow to it. "Wow that was amazing...O-M-G YOUR MAY MAPLE PRINCES OF HOENN!" EXCLAIMED A GIRL, "I can't believe your going to be in a contest in my home town!

"Wow, and aren't you Ash Ketchum the guy the champions are taking about?!" said a boy. "Yes" replied May and Ash. Instantly they were smothered by tons of people including reporters. Serena and Bonnie were able to push through all the people and got to Ash and May. "Ash! May!" said Serena and Bonnie to Ash and May. "Oh thank goodness come on we have to get into the pokemon center this is way to much attention" said Ash not really liking all the attention.

So the four tried their best to get thought the people to the front door of the Pokemon center. The four bolted in and the door shut behind them. When the door reopened and the people were stopped by Nurse Joy who appeared right behind the door. "Stop!... Only people with pokemon are allowed in here. There are some very injured Pokemon that need rest and relaxation and personally I'm am not in the mood to deal with people that are just going to be a bother to day go get lost! oh and have a nice day" said Nurse Joy suddenly changing from a stern annoyed voice to a happy cheerful voice the the doors closed in front of her.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy" said Ash. "Yeah thank you for your help. I mean I've never seen so many fans of both of us1" exclaims May. "Your welcome anything for you two. Uh can I ask a favor?"said Nurse Joy. "yeah sure" replied Ash and May happily. "Well you see my daughter Joy and my son Jackson are very big fans of your and I was wondering if you could autograph something for them?" asked Nurse Joy.

"The two looked at each other and laughed then replied, "Of course any thing for our fans" said May and Ash in unison. With that they pulled out two permanent markers and something to autograph. Ash pulled out a empty pokeball and May pulled out a pin she had bought a while ago and they both sighted their names on it then handed them to Nurse Joy. 'Oh thank you so much and if there is anything I can do for you just let me know" said Nurse Joy returning to he desk.

"What happened out there?" said Clement as he, Max, and Brock walked up to Ash, May, Serena, and Bonnie. Before, May or Ash could respond Bonnie spoke. "It was show amazing. You guys should have seen it like me and Serena. It was this sparkling tornado of ice and electricity than Ash and May made for the appeals!" exclaimed Bonnie. "Really my sister and Ash made something beautiful" replied Max grinning at May and Ash.

Both of then blushed and comedicly punched Max. "S-sorry" said Max from the floor twitching with his eyes as swirls. Content Ash and May returned their attention to their friends. Suddenly, two loud rumbles echoed in the lobby.

"Looks like you two are hungry why don't we all go eat breakfast" said Clement with the rest happily complying and went to the pokemon center cafeteria. "Guess what!?" said May to the other very happily. "What?" replied the other getting interests. "This morning Ash and I found out that my precious Glaceon and Pikachu as mates" said May with a happy squeal. "What?!" exclaimed everyone except Ash and May shunned but happy for the Pokemon. Instantly Pikachu and Glaceon blushed and nodded assuring the rest.

"You know...Ash since Pikachu and Glaceon we can't split them up which mean you and I would have to stay closer to keep them happy" said May in a soft seductively voice placing her soft hands on Ash upper arm. Ash who was drinking orange juice choked and blushed bright red as he pounded his chest to breath. May only smiled seeing his reaction alone with Bonnie. Brock, Max, and Clement all stared at Ash with big grins plastered on their faces.

Serena on the other hand was not happy. No she was angry inside; angry that May was trying to seduce Ash and ash was falling for it. Since everyone's attention was on Ash she knocked the glass of orange juice so that it would spill over May. "Ohh! no this is my new outfit" exclaimed May as she felt the juice wet her shirt. "I'm so sorry May it was an accident" said Serena pretending to care. "Its okay Serena, but now all have to wear is my contest custom" said May forgiving Serena but worried that she didn't have anything to change into.

"Hey, I have some clean cloths you could borrow if you'd like" said Ash with a small blush. "Sure thanks Ash" said May thanking Ash. With that they both got out of the booth and went up to the guy's room while Serena was left shocked and angry that she had helped them get closer and the guys betting on how long it would take for them to tell each other how they feel.

That's it for now I hope you liked it. i tried my best and i would really like to here you comments so PLEASE REVIEW!. THANKS AGAIN SEE YA!


End file.
